LO QUE SIENTO POR TI
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: DESPUES DE QUE EN INFINIDAD DE OCASIONES ELLA SIEMPRE ESTUVIERA ALLI PARA EL, PARA DARLE ANIMOS, QUIZAS UNO QUE OTRO REGAÑO, PERO A FIN DE CUENTAS TODA SU COMPAÑÍA Y COMPRENSION INCONDICIONALMENTE. A HECHO QUE JAYDEN COMIENCE A SENTIR CIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE PENSO NUNCA EXPERIMENTAR, POR CIERTA RANGER ROSA DE NOMBRE MIA.


**LO QUE SIENTO POR TI**

_PAREJA:_

_**JAYDEN Y MIA**_

_RESUMEN:_

_DESPUES DE QUE EN INFINIDAD DE OCASIONES ELLA SIEMPRE ESTUVIERA ALLI PARA EL, PARA DARLE ANIMOS, QUIZAS UNO QUE OTRO REGAÑO, PERO A FIN DE CUENTAS TODA SU COMPAÑÍA Y COMPRENSION INCONDICIONALMENTE. A HECHO QUE JAYDEN COMIENCE A SENTIR CIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE PENSO NUNCA EXPERIMENTAR, POR CIERTA RANGER ROSA DE NOMBRE MIA._

_MANSION SHIBA_

_P.O.V JAYDEN:_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que la nueva generación de Rangers samurái se unió, a lo largo de este viaje hemos experimentado; mi equipo y yo, muchas cosas, unas buenas y unas malas, pero siempre al final del día la victoria es nuestra. Desde que conocí a mis compañeros he comenzado a sentir un sentimiento especial y diferente para cada uno de ellos:_

_**EMILY: **__La chica de campo, y la menor de todos nosotros, es una niña bastante amable y dulce, al principio era muy tímida pero conforme pasó el tiempo tuvo seguridad en sí misma. En un momento se le ve totalmente enamorada de Mike, mi amigo, por mí no hay problema después de todo ella es como una hermana menor para mí._

_**MIKE: **__El chico rebelde del equipo, y también el más gracioso y algo inmaduro, al principio su actitud me molestaba un poco, pero después comprendí que no todos somos iguales, puede ser algo flojo, pero veo en él a un gran samurái y un gran amigo. Me agrada el hecho de que también tenga sentimientos por Emily, ambos son un equilibrio perfecto._

_**KEVIN: **__El chico algo estirado del equipo (y yo que pensé que eso lo hacía yo) está un tanto obsesionado en seguir el código samurái, no es por contradecirlo pero debería calmarse un poco; aunque en definitiva lo entiendo el perdió una oportunidad de nadar en las olimpiadas, todo por cumplir con su deber samurái, así que puedo decir que admiro su gran dedicación._

_**ANTONIO: **__Mi mejor amigo de la infancia; que puedo decir este chico interactivo y enérgico es como mi hermano, en definitiva él hizo que el equipo se fortaleciera, además de ser el cocinero del equipo, sus pescados tienen mega forma y nos hacen sentir mejor después de una larga batalla. _

_**MIA: **__Esta chica es asombrosa, ella es como la hermana mayor de todos nosotros, quizás no sea la mejor cocinera; pero al momento de darte consejos es la mejor, siempre sabe cómo hacernos sentir mejor a todos y a cada uno de nosotros; especialmente a mí, siempre ha estado ahí cuando me siento mal o quiero rendirme, nunca importará la circunstancia porque sé que ella estará ahí. Quizás me estoy apresurando, pero creo que lo que siento por ella es algo más que amistad, quiero decir, que adoro su sonrisa, al comienzo me gustaba, pero ahora no puedo irme a dormir sin que me haya dedicado una de sus sonrisas en todo el día, luego está su hermoso y largo cabello azabache tan largo que parece una cascada, como quisiera poder deslizar mis manos por esa cabellera, y ni hablar de sus grandes, hermosos y profundos ojos negros, que cuando me miran simplemente me hipnotizan, también está su voz, esa voz tan dulce y angelical que tiene, como me gustaría no dejar de oírla mientras dice mi nombre, es que simplemente cuando lo hace siento que un ángel me habla, por último está su destreza como samurái, nunca creí que existiera una chica tan fuerte y hermosa, pero eso cambió cuando la conocí a ella, definitivamente es mi voz de la razón…_

_Por eso y por muchas otras cosas son las razones por las cuales ella me hace reaccionar aún en la peor situación sin importar mi estado de ánimo en segundos…_

En ese momento alguien interrumpe los pensamientos de Jayden…

VOZ: Oye Jay… ya vamos a cenar… ¿vienes?...

Preguntó la chica hace unos momentos mencionada.

JAYDEN: Claro… enseguida voy… gracias Mia…

Dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba y no dejaba de sonreírle… a lo que ésta sólo asintió y le sonrió de la única manera que ella lo podría hacer y sólo para Jayden, la sonrisa de amor… luego de esto Mia se retiró, dejando a Jayden en sus pensamientos…

"_Mia es una chica impresionante, no sé porque pero presiento que esa sonrisa sólo me la dedica a mí… y juro que siempre será así, porque…_

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando Antonio vino a buscarlo para poder comer, esta vez no pudo negarse y siguió a su amigo al comedor, estando ahí el Mentor y Mia servían la comida, por lo que todos tomaron asiento, cuando Mia le sirvió su comida a Jayden ambos no podían dejar de sonreírse, mientras que los otros los miraban con ternura, luego de servir Mia tomó asiento a lado de Jayden, mientras comían éste no podía apartar su mirada de su Ranger rosa…

"_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI… MIA…. ES AMOR…"_

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic… y quise hacerlo de mi pareja favorita de Power Rangers samurái… JAYDEN Y MIA FOREVER!**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado… si es así por favor comenten!**_


End file.
